


Familiarity Breeds Contempt

by Raconteur11037



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Evil Steve Rogers, Hydra Steve Rogers, it's in an au but it does involve plot points of cw so watch out friends, spoiler warning for civil war???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteur11037/pseuds/Raconteur11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a familiar voice speaking familiar words is the last thing you want to hear.<br/>---<br/>Just a little Captain HYDRA & Winter Soldier drabble I was inspired to write after seeing Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity Breeds Contempt

From the silence of the empty room, the Asset heard a pair of voices growing beyond the door. Muffled, slowly coming closer, eventually forming words.

“He’s all yours, Captain,” followed by a quiet word of thanks and an exchange of _“Hail HYDRA”_ s.

The man who came through the door was tall and built, dark stealth suit contrasting against pale skin and blond hair. He too had no doubt seen and come to accept the horrors and inescapable truth of war, if his cold, hardened expression and formal, rigid posture were any indication. He looked young, no older than the soldier himself, but the weariness on his face was of a man who had lived much too long, seen more than any man ought in one lifetime. He’d never met the man before, but he seemed somehow familiar, and the assassin could swear he saw a hint of vulnerability, of hesitance, when their eyes met. He mouthed a single word, and in a moment, all of that was gone as he pulled out a little red book. One the Winter Soldier knew all too well.

 **“желание.”** _Longing_ , he began. Indescribable, insatiable longing. For what, he wasn’t sure. Freedom, perhaps. For whatever he had been before he was an Asset, a tool. But there was nothing more for him now, nothing to return to. Nothing he knew but bloodshed and cold.

 **“ржавый.”** _Rusted._ The sound of metal on metal slowly grew, as he began to fight against his restraints. He knew it was fruitless, but he was desperate. He couldn’t let him finish. He knew what would happen if he did. **“семнадцать.”** _Seventeen._

 **“рассвет.”** _Daybreak._ A growl grew in his throat, spitting out half-formed, angry, desperate pleas of “no, stop, don't”. The blonde stopped pacing around the small room for a moment, before turning away from the soldier and returning his gaze to the book.

 **“печь.”** _Furnace._ His words slurred further, turning into grunts and shouts as invisible flames seemed to engulf his body, pain that was imagined, but felt so very real, trying to burn him away and begin again on a clean slate.

 

 **“девять. добросердечный.”** _Nine. Benign._ His struggles became more frantic, his face reddened and panic-stricken as the sequence drew closer to completion. With every word spoken, the noise and pain in his head grew, and the man in front of him hurt more and more to look at.

 

 **“возвращение на родину.”** _Homecoming._ But he had no home to return to. The compound where he was kept between missions was all he could remember. He would return here, return to the captivity and the cold and the nothingness until he was needed again. He had no home.

 

 **“один.”** _One._ His screams grew, excruciating pain and desperation tearing through him, tearing him apart to put him back together like he had been countless times.

 

 **“грузовой вагон.”** _Freight car._ For a brief moment, everything was clear. He saw snow, a train. Himself, and someone else. The man that stood in front of him now. Steve, he thought. The name stung when he remembered it, whispering it to himself as if to make sure that the thought was his own. He heard a single word, the same one the man had spoken when he first arrived, and then he was falling, falling, and the world was swallowed up by darkness. _Bucky._

The Winter Soldier fell limp in the chair, his mind blank. A strange man looked down at him, his face pained. 

**“Солдат?”** _Soldier_ , he asked, his voice painfully familiar, yet distant and foreign.

**“Готов выполнить.”** _Ready to comply._


End file.
